


rescue my heart (i'm deep underground)

by silverfoxflower



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28330914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: A mid-escape kiss - their first.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	rescue my heart (i'm deep underground)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/gifts).



> Enjoy this treat of the ship that has taken over my mind!!!

The count was 4-16. Aegis hung heavy in his hand, which was slippery with sweat, singed with the heat of Asphodel. Zagreus used the last of his energy to jog towards Thanatos where he hovered above the cracked earth and roiling magma, his face a mask of utter calm. Probably hadn't even broken a sweat, the jerk. 

"Wait!" Zagreus shouted as Thanatos turned to leave. 

"What?" Thanatos asked, looking at Zagreus with equal parts concern and suspicion. "Something wrong?" 

"I ... ah, just wanted to thank you. I know that you're helping me-"

"That's all?" Thanatos turned away, "These are just ... training exercises. If they help you, so be it." 

If Zagreus had any nectar, he would have given it then, but alas he was empty-handed after his last encounter with the bewitching Lady Aphrodite. Still, even though he couldn't explain it to himself, Zagreus did not want Thanatos to leave. Not just yet. 

Reaching up, he grabbed a hold of Thanato's chiton and hauled him to eye-level. 

"What are you _doing_ , Zagreus?" Thanatos asked, surprised. 

Truthfully, Zagreus had not thought this far. But Than's face was so close now, the sharp line of his jaw, the hair that fell across his eyes, his lips, thin but soft-looking. "You can punch me if you hate this," Zagreus murmured, rising up on his toes and pressing their mouths together. His face felt hot, and he thought that perhaps it wasn't due to the flames of Asphodel. 

Than's skin was refreshingly cool, his body stiff under Zagreus's hand. For a heart-stopping moment, Zagreus thought that he had pressed his luck too far, but then he felt Thanatos soften by degrees, like a marble statue warmed to touch. He cupped Zagreus's jaw and sighed when Zagreus moved to slowly deepen the kiss. 

Zagreus felt his heart pounding in his chest. He had never been kissed so carefully, so deliberately, gentled like an infernal steed at the end of its lead. What began as an impulse on his part now felt like it would take him part. When they separated, Zagreus was breathing heavily, already aching ... but for what?

At least Thanatos looked less put-together than usual, his eyes wide as he looked at Zagreus, then away, running a hand through his hair. "Well, that's ... quite the thank you." 

"No problem, Than," Zagreus tried for a light tone, rocking back on his heels, only to stumble and nearly tip into the magma. "I ... ah, there's plenty where that came from." 

Than's expression cycled between confusion and offense, finally setting on annoyance. "I'm late already," he muttered, and disappeared in a shudder of darkness. 

Zagreus stood there for at least 3 more minutes, scrubbing his face with his hands. 

"There's more where that came from?" he cursed himself, " _Really_?" 

\--

"Thanatos!" Hypno chirped, scrambing up to a sitting position and kicking his clipboard askew in the process. "I didn't know you were coming back down! You know, it's been awful quiet without you here. Not that you're particularly verbose when you're here, come to thank of it. Wow, you look just awful flushed! You sure you're doing okay? You know, if you need a sick day, I'm happy to help you sleep it off-"

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](https://greyduckgreygoose.tumblr.com/tagged/myfic)


End file.
